


Don't Be Far Off

by WheeinOrOut



Category: Mamamoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheeinOrOut/pseuds/WheeinOrOut
Summary: Mamamoo finally get to enjoy a long-awaited vacation with just the four of them. Although a year-long break from Mamamoo has meant that the girls haven't seen each other as often as they would like, this trip of a lifetime has given them an excuse to make unforgettable memories, and prove that they will always be more than bandmates.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

“This was such a good idea!” Yongsun yelled above the music, sending an excited smile to each of the three girls standing at the bar. She held her drink higher in the air and bobbed her head awkwardly to the music, making the girls laugh.

“Yah, Byul-ah control her,” Wheein whined, covering her mouth with her hands as she laughed out of pure embarrassment as she watched Yongsun begin to bodyroll shamelessly in the middle of the dancefloor.

“You think I’ll be able to stop her? She’s too stubborn when she’s like this,” Moonbyul said with a fond smile and shake of her head at the sight of the woman.

“Let her enjoy herself,” Hyejin frowned, downing her drink and placing the glass on the bar and reaching for Wheein and Moonbyul’s hands. “She’s actually letting loose for once, it’s cute,” Hyejin said, dragging the girls to join Yongsun on the dancefloor and ignoring their attempts to protest.

“My babies,” Yongsun beamed when she noticed the girls surrounding her, and gathered them together for a group hug. “When did you all get so big?” She pouted, ruffling Byul’s hair and clinging onto Wheein’s arm, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder as she made them sway to the beat of the music thumping through the club. Wheein rolled her eyes, fighting a smile as she rested her head on top of Yongsun’s and watched Byul attempting to refuse Hyejin’s pleas to dance with her.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Wheein asked and she felt Yongsun nod against her cheek. Wheein pulled away to look at the woman, who looked back at her dreamily.

“Am I red?” Yongsun asked suddenly, with wide, panicked eyes. Wheein laughed.

“Yes,” Wheein said, noting the bright pink blush swimming in the woman’s cheeks, and the redness of her ears. “You’ve had a lot to drink,” Wheein said and Yongsun nodded.

“I think I might be drunk, Wheeinie,” Yongsun sighed dramatically, shaking her head at herself and shrugging as if to say that she didn’t know what she was going to do with herself.

“Guys, do shots with me,” Hyejin ordered, suddenly appearing holding a tray of four shot glasses, all filled with different coloured liquids.

“Woah it’s like a rainbow,” Yongsun said in a trance-like state.

“Where did you get these?” Wheein asked suspiciously and Hyejin nodded over to a guy stood at the bar staring at the girls and waving when he saw them look his way. Moonbyul let out a disgusted noise.

“They were free, I don’t get what the problem is,” Hyejin said, taking one of the blue shots and clinking it with the bright pink one Yongsun had been holding up impatiently. The girls downed the liquid and let out hoots of victory, making Wheein shrug.

“Well they can’t be poison, unnie,” Wheein said to Byul as she took an orange one for herself and drank the sour liquid. Byul sighed and took the remaining one, drinking it in a quick gulp and turning back to her bandmates, who were all now dancing together in a rather unholy manner.

Wheein and Hyejin had somehow ended up on either side of a very drunk Yongsun, who was grinding on Wheein to the beat of the music and had both arms wrapped around Hyejin’s shoulders, her hands linking together at the base of her neck. Byul got out her phone and slyly snapped a few pictures of the girls’ antics, knowing full-well that they wouldn’t remember their actions in the morning, and Byul would be able to use the pictures to her advantage someday.

“Byuliiii,” Yongsun drawled when she noticed the girl was missing from the group, reaching a hand out aimlessly in the dark for her bandmate and pushing away the strangers that weren’t her best friend. Byul rolled her eyes, knowing she had no choice but to take the woman’s hand and be dragged into joining her bandmates in moving sensually to the music. Yongsun turned her focus onto Byul, letting Hyejin and Wheein move their attention to entertaining each other while she threw her arms around Byul’s waist and let their foreheads rest together gently, a sweet gesture juxstaposing the numerous sweaty bodies driven by desperation and desire. Byul smiled at the sight of Yongsun’s hazy eyes and pink cheeks as she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Cute,” Byul mused, her eyebrows raising in amusement when Yong pulled her closer and buried her face in the crook of her neck, feeling the older woman’s breath against her skin. She put her arms around the woman and swayed them from side to side contently. She looked over to where Hyejin and Wheein were holding each other closely too, oblivious to the men surrounding them who were trying to gain their attention as they giggled amongst each other.

“I’m sleepy,” Yongsun whined against Byul’s collarbone, then looked up at the girl, her eyes big and hopeful as they met the taller girl’s. Byul laughed at her shamelessness and looked over the crowd to find her other two members.

“Kids,” Byul called over the music. “You ready to go?”

Wheein turned to the sound of Byul’s voice and nodded with a dazed smile, grabbing Hyejin’s hand and entwining their fingers as she pulled her along to follow their unnies. The girls stumbled out of the club and were greeted with the warm evening air, making each of them sigh in relief to finally be out of the stuffy club.

“I wanna live here forever,” Hyejin said dreamily as she looked up at the sky and smiled at the sight of the hundreds of stars littering the darkness. Wheein hummed in agreement, squeezing her best friend’s hand and resting her head on her shoulder. Moonbyul let out a frustrated huff as she tried to keep a bewildered Yongsun upright and conscious.

“Guys, can you help me with her?” Byul said, relieved when the younger girls were quick to help prop up Yongsun on their shoulders and Hyejin waved her arm wildly in the air, yelling for a taxi. Wheein laughed loudly at her best friend’s antics and shook her head in amusement.

“Hyejin-ah…you do realise we walked here, right? And there are definitely no taxis around,” Wheein chuckled, gesturing with the free arm that wasn’t wrapped around Yongsun’s waist and making Hyejin frown when she noticed how quiet it was indeed.

“I don’t remember the way back,” she said with a pout, and Byul swooped in with a smug smirk.

“I took pictures on the way,” she said proudly, showing the girls the photos she had taken on their journey to the club earlier that evening and Hyejin applauded in awe. Yongsun was humming something along the lines of ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’, still held up by her maknaes and Wheein tilted her head in confusion, then let out a sputtering laugh which made her bend over. Hyejin groaned as Yong moved herself over so she was now clinging solely to the maknae, smiling sweetly at her through heavy eyes.

“Yah…Byuli unnie…it’s night time,” Wheein said through her laughter and Byul frowned defensively.

“And…?”

“And your photos of the path in the daylight won’t help us if it’s dark now, genius,” Wheein said and Byul opened her mouth to argue, then let it hang open when she realised Wheein was right. Her cheeks flushed pink and she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Whatever. I think I remember the way back anyway, and we’ve just got to listen out for the sound of the ocean, right?” Byul reasoned, and Wheein chuckled.

“Okay but you can lead the way,” Wheein said, taking Yongsun’s hand and putting her arm oer her shoulder when she noticed Hyejin struggling to keep the girl upright. Byul nodded, using the torch on her phone as her guide and the foursome began their journey home.

Their path was lit up by the soft orange glow of the streetlights scattered along the road, and it was quiet except for Yongsun’s drunken mumblings and the sound of foreign birds calling out to each other.

“Yah, I’m so glad we did this,” Hyejin mused, and Byul and Wheein let out noises of agreement.

“Me too. I’ve missed you guys,” Byul answered honestly, and Hyejin could hear the weight of something else in her words. She nudged her softly.

“I thought you were too busy to miss us,” Hyejin joked, and Byul let out a small, sad smile as she shrugged in response.

“I always miss you guys. It’s weird being on my own so much,” Byul sighed and Hyejin wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist as they walked, watching the older woman’s expression carefully. “I just…I don’t know. I love being a mentor on the show and seeing how determined all the new trainees are to succeed, but it makes me miss you guys even more. I keep getting flashbacks of us playing together in the rooftop apartment or goofing around in rehearsal. I just miss it.”

Hyejin nodded, listening intently to Moonbyul’s confession and squeezing her hip in comfort. “I miss us too. If it weren’t for the fact that I knew we had this trip planned, I really wouldn’t have survived this year,” Hyejin admitted, offering Byul a reassuring smile as she continued. “But we’re together now, right? And there’s only a few more months until our new contracts begin and we can go back to annoying each other as much as we want,” Hyejin said, leaning down and lifting Byul up with a grunt, then spinning the girl around, enjoying the sound of her shocked laughter.

“Yah, Hyejin-ah! Put me down,” Byul whined, wriggling against Hyejin’s grip and making the girl stumble and fall into the sand, Byul coming down with her. The girl’s collapsed into fits of laughter, and Wheein frowned playfully at the girls.

“How much did you drink, Hyejin-ah?” Wheein laughed, the noise rousing Yongsun from her sleep-like state and lifting her head from Wheein’s shoulder.

“Aw, I love it,” Yong drawled, staggering towards the girl and landing ungracefully on top of them with a content smile. “Group hug,” She hummed, and Moonbyul laughed at the girl’s antics, especially when the leader reached her arm up with a serious frown. “Group. Hug. Wheeinie.”

Wheein rolled her eyes, then looked at the pile of her favourite people smiling up at her from the ground and carefully bent down and attempted to hug them all.

“Isn’t this nice?” Yongsun mused, wiggling more into Hyejin’s side and resting her hand on Byul’s thigh, without a care in the world. Hyejin smiled at the leader’s content expression, then moved to crawl out of the tangle of limbs and stood up, offering her hand to Yongsun.

“Come on, unnie. You can be lovey-dovey as much as you want when we get back,” the girl reasoned and Yongsun allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, with Byul and Wheein following, then running ahead fighting about who would shower first when they got back. Yongsun didn’t let go of Hyejin’s hand, keeping it tightly intertwined with her own as she let out a long sigh.

“You know I love you, Hyejin-ah?” Yongsun asked, an uncertainty in her voice that made the maknae’s heart hurt.

“Yah-between you and Byuli-unnie tonight I swear the years are making you both complete softies,” Hyejin laughed, then felt Yongsun squeezed her hand tightly.

“Answer my question,” She frowned.

“Yes, unnie. I know that you love me. I love you too,” Hyejin replied simply, and Yongsun continued.

“I know…I know I haven’t always been the warmest to you, but I really want to be. I just…sometimes I don’t know what to say. You’re not eager to please like Wheeinie and you’ve always had this…strength I couldn’t quite tame and didn’t understand,” Yongsun said, her throat tightening as tears threatened to pour from her eyes.

“Stop, unnie,” Hyejin said, wiping the woman’s eyes and tutting at the sight of her leader, puffy cheeks still red from the alcohol and eyes wide and sad. “I know. I feel sorry about the past too, but let’s not think about it. We’re in the Maldives! Just like we talked about-“

“Guys we’re back!” Moonbyul called, waving the women to follow her and Hyejin laughed at the girl’s excitement, giving her a thumbs up then turning back to Yongsun.

“Let’s go, okay?” Hyejin asked, holding her hand out for Yongsun to take again and the leader nodded, sniffing slightly and taking a deep breath to collect herself, then took the younger girl’s hand and went to join her other bandmates, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world than with the three idiots she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, live without.

***

“Hyejin-ah, help me lift her,” Byul said with a laboured breath as she gently put her arm under Yongsun’s back and moved her. Hyejin sighed dramatically, then hopped down from where she had been sitting on the island in the kitchen and walked over to Byul, the spoon she had been using to eat Nutella hanging from her mouth comically.

“Why are you moving her? Just let her sleep there,” Hyejin said, grabbing Yongsun’s legs nevertheless and helping Byul to live her into the bedroom.

“She’ll be in a shitty mood tomorrow if she wakes up on the dining table, Hyejin-ah. You know what she’s like about begin in pain,” Byul huffed as they set Yongsun down on the king-size bed, the woman letting out mumblings of thanks as she fell into a deep slumber. Hyejin took the spoon out of her mouth and tutted.

“Whose idea was it to share beds, again?” Hyejin asked as she pulled the covers over Yong and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. Byul gestured to the sleeping woman.

“She said it’d be like old times in the dorm, sharing a room,” Byul said, nodding for Hyejin to follow her out of the bedroom and Hyejin chuckled at the leader’s sorry state, her arms stretched out and a dumb smile pulling her lips upwards.

“Good luck sharing a bed with her,” Hyejin said teasingly as she returned to her place on the counter and dipped the spoon back into the jar on the counter.

“I’d rather share a bed with a passed-out zombie than her,” Byul countered, nodding to the deck outside their resort to where Wheein was deep into her solo karaoke session, a beer acting as her microphone as she sang out towards the ocean.

“Yah-she’s on vacation, leave her alone,” Hyejin pouted, watching as Wheein was momentarily distracted by a firefly, the light of the moon making the whole scene look magical. “She hasn’t been this happy in a while.”

Byul hummed, knowing that Wheein had been the one struggling the most with their year-long break. While Byul had signed onto a reality show as a mentor for upcoming trainees, Yongsun was busy with her travel-documentary series on her YouTube channel and Hyejin had successfully completed her first solo tour, Wheein had declined almost every opportunity presented to her, bar a few appearances on singing shows. “I think we need to meet up more often. Even if it’s just a few of us. I worry about her.”

Hyejin shook off Byul’s words with her hand. “She’s alright. She gets a little lonely and bored sometimes, but she’s got more friends than you’d think. Plus we facetime almost every night. It’s nice seeing her so carefree, though.”

They watched Wheein through the wide windows and door that led out to the boardwalk and laughed when the girl noticed her audience. She waved animatedly, offering them silly faces and a robot dance as a way of entertaining them, before hurrying inside and closing the door behind herself.

“It’s so beautiful out there!” Wheein said, out of breath but unable to stop smiling, her cheeks tinted pink with excitement as she downed the rest of her beer and jumped up to join Hyejin on the counter, her legs crossed as she shuffled closer to the girl.

“It’s also…5am, Wheein-ah,” Byul said as she checked her phone and yawned.

“Wah! Almost time to see the sunrise?” Wheein asked excitedly, and Byul shook her head.

“Not for me, I’m going to see if I can negotiate some room in the bed with Yongsun…” Byul groaned, offering the girls a hopeless shake of her head. “But you two knock yourselves out. Just don’t forget that we’re on top of water right now…I don’t have the energy to deal with dead bodies in the morning,” Byul said, throwing up a peace sign and retreating to the bedroom. Wheein looked hopefully to Hyejin, clinging onto her arm and pouting exaggeratedly.

“Stay awake with me?”

Hyejin shook her head fondly, amused at the girl’s antics. “The things I do for you, Jung Wheein.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets at breakfast.

“How did she shower and make breakfast already?” Wheein groaned, rolling over in the bed and curling herself into Hyejin’s side, her face nuzzling into the girl’s arm. Hyejin sighed.

“Yongsun-unnie is an alien,” Hyejin slurred, words thick with sleep and eyes barely opening as she pulled the covers over herself and Wheein and turned to give her friend a lazy smile, making Wheein laugh.

“Yah you’re so creepy,” Wheein whispered, enjoying the childish feeling of exchanging secrets under the bedcovers. “And she’s not an alien, she’s definitely a robot,” Wheein countered, sticking her tongue out and accidentally licking Hyejin’s arm in the process due to their close proximity, and Hyejin let out an unimpressed whine.

“Ew now it’s all wet, Wheeinie,” the girl pouted, narrowing her eyes at Wheein and wiping her arm.

“What’s wet? And why are you two under the covers?” Yongsun’s chirpy voice bounced around the room and the two youngest girls didn’t have time to answer before their bed sheets were pulled off of them by a mischievous Byuli, her smirk already making Wheein rush to shut her up.

“Don’t even start, we were just talking,” Wheein said, jumping up from the bed and pulling Byuli into a playful headlock, ruffling the woman’s hair until she tapped out.

“Fine! I wasn’t gonna say anything anyway,” Byuli said after Wheein released her, smoothing her hair and hiding behind Yongsun with a pout. “Unnie, tell them to stop being mean to me,” Byul whined, but Yongsun simply rolled her eyes and patted Byul’s head, then pointed at the two younger members with the spatula she’d brought from the kitchen.

“Come and eat breakfast before it gets cold. And no going back to sleep, Hyejin-ah,” Yongsun said, flashing a knowing look to Hyejin who blew the woman lazy kisses, groaning loudly when Wheein jumped on top of her excitedly, sprawling herself over the woman and sending a thumbs up to Yongsun who dragged Byuli out of the bedroom with a promise that she would let her flip the last few pancakes.

“Thanks for staying with me last night,” Wheein said after a moment’s silence, craning her head back so an upside-down Hyejin was in her sight, and Hyejin yawned nonchalantly.

“Are you feeling any better?” Hyejin asked, rolling over to grab a hair clip and pinning her hair up, eyes falling to Wheein’s face and watching closely. Wheein smirked.

“You know I don’t get hangovers anymore, dummy,” She said, standing and offering a hand to Hyejin after she heard Yongsun calling them from the kitchen. Hyejin took it, pulling herself to her feet and squeezing Wheein’s hand gently.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Wheeinie. I can tell you wanna tell them,” Hyejin pouted and Wheein laughed, forced and unconvincing and dropping Hyejin’s hand with a shrug, running to the kitchen with a teasing shout behind her that she’ll eat all of Hyejin’s share of the food if she doesn’t hurry. Hyejin sighed, shaking her head as she entered the kitchen but knowing better than to broach the subject again, especially when the sight of Wheein and Byuli teasing Yongsun about her misshapen pancakes and Byul frowning at the flour handprint on her pyjamas Yong had given her in retaliation of their jokes made Hyejin’s heart fuller than it had been in a long time. Some things just didn’t change, and for once she was relieved to see her unnies bickering amongst themselves as she piled her plate with food and sat down next to a giggly Wheein.

“Thanks for the food, unnie,” Hyejin said, mouth full with a chunk of melon and sending a cheesy wink to the older woman, and Yongsun nodded and mirrored the girl’s wink.

“Yah I helped too!” Byuli whined, shoving Yongsun and folding her arms over her chest childishly.

“Standing next to me and pointing out that I’m a bad cook doesn’t count as helping, Byul-ah,” Yongsun said, sticking her tongue out and earning a glare from Byul.

“Without me you wouldn’t even be alive this morning, unnie. Or would you have rather spent your night sleeping on the table like you wanted to-“

“Aish, okay okay. You helped,” Yongsun said with an eye roll, cheeks a dusty pink when Wheein laughed loudly at her embarrassment.

“How were you up at 6am like nothing happened? You were almost comatose last night,” Wheein said between laughs and bites of her pancake.

“I chose not to have a hangover,” Yongsun shrugged, nonchalantly reaching for her strawberry milk and taking a long sip before continuing. “When I went to Bolivia I met this woman who taught me about spirits in control of our mindsets, and she said that there’s a way you can disconnect your mind from your physical self if you try hard enough.”

Hyejin looked at Yongsun in awe. “Wow unnie, that’s so cool. So you can do that too?” Hyejin asked, the innocence in her eyes and agape mouth making Yongsun burst into laughter.

“Ah, I wanted to make you think I could do that. But no, I just woke up early when I threw up and took some medicine I brought from home. No Bolivian mind tricks here, I’m afraid,” Yongsun said, her face red from amusement and only laughing louder when she saw how betrayed all three of her members looked.

“Yah, you’re evil. I bet you never even went to Bolivia,” Hyejin sulked, throwing a grape at Yongsun.

“Of course I did! I was there for three days…yah you still don’t watch Solarsido, Hyejin-ah?” Yongsun mock-frowned, arms folded over her chest for good measure as she stared down the younger woman.

“Okay okay, so Yongsun-unnie has turned into a serial liar and Hyejin-ah still doesn’t keep up with our solo stuff, what else is new?” Wheein asked with an eye roll and Byul spoke up with her mouth half-full of eggs.

“I bought three houses,” Byuli said, eyes shining proudly and Hyejin reaching over the table to hi-five the woman with a hoot.

“It was actually a rhetorical question but…damn unnie, I didn’t know you were RICH rich now,” Wheein chuckled, and Byul nodded with a wink.

“Anything else anyone wants to share?” Hyejin asked, looking around the room dramatically and eyes eventually settling on Wheein’s face and nudging the girl encouragingly. Wheein shook her off, and noting the uncomfortable exchange, Yongsun raised her hand.

“I went to Africa, almost got eaten by a lion but I survived,” Yongsun said, flicking her hair cockily and earning a scoff from Byuli beside her.

“You survived?! No way, I had no idea unnie,” Byul teased, eyes playful but still flicking between the two maknaes in slight concern. It was strange to see Wheein look so worried as she spoke to Hyejin. “So what are we doing today, guys?”

“Wheein wants to-“ Hyejin began, but was cut off by a Wheein holding her hand up with a sigh to silence her.

“Uh, I need to tell you something but I haven’t told anyone besides my mom and Hyejin so please keep it to yourselves, unnies,” Wheein said, coughing slightly to steady her voice and taking a deep breath. “I… I’m engaged.” Byuli’s mouth dropped comically while Yongsun’s eyes went wide, looking at everyone’s faces to see if it was real or not before her mouth stretched into a huge smile.

“What the- who is it, Wheeinie?” Byuli asked, hand covering her mouth as she smiled.

“She…you haven’t met her yet but I think you’lll really like her,” Wheein said softly, looking down at her hands and smiling slightly when Hyejin’s hand squeezed her own in support as she dared to look up at her unnies’ expressions.

“Why didn’t you say sooner? We could have made this an engagement party trip,” Yongsun whined, and Wheein rolled her eyes in amusement, relieved that the woman’s only concern seemed to be that they weren’t celebrating correctly.

“No! This is our trip I didn’t want it to be about me, I just felt weird hiding something from you guys and didn’t want to ruin the trip or anything,” Wheein said, taking a sip of her coffee and gulping it loudly.

“Ruin anything? No way, Wheein-ah. What’s so awful about you getting married?” Byul frowned and Hyejin shot Wheein a smug look.

“See, I told you they’d be fine,” Hyejin mumbled and Wheein let out a loud sigh.

“Yeah, I know you did. But anyway, what are our plans today?”

Yongsun shook her head dramatically, as though the motion activated her tour-guide mode and she began listing off various activities they could do, some suggestions receiving groans and other getting cheers. By the end of it, Yongsun had compiled a list of five things to do during the day, and the group agreed with them readily.

“And the sixth thing is a secret,” Yongsun said, winking as she brought her finger to her mouth and whispered ‘secret, secret’ in such a way that had Hyejin and Byuli groaning in disgust while Wheein laughed at her.

“If it’s gonna be an engagement party for Wheein, then you need to think of more original secrets, unnie.”

“Damn it, Hyejin-ah! You’re in charge of ordering the food now since you ruined it,” Yongsun pouted, earning an evil laugh from Hyejin and loud protests from Wheein, pleading for them not to make a fuss.

“Our baby Wheeinie found someone she wants to spend her life with,” Yongsun explained to the woman softly. “There’s no way we’re not going to celebrate that.”

Wheein relented. “Fine, but that’s the only time we’re mentioning it, okay? The rest of the day needs to be about us having as much fun doing as many dumb things as possible, starting with…” Wheein said, looking to Yongsun and shaking her head fondly when the girl flipped through the huge notebook she had brought specifically for their itinerary.

“Starting with mud-bathing and cocktails,” Yongsun read, nodding affirmatively and looking up at Wheein with an excited, childish smile.

“Yeah…that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest...i wrote this purely for my own selfish desire to have some pure ot4 interactions. and also because i sincerely miss the girls. ugh. i'm not quite sure how or when i'll continue this fic, but for now just enjoy our girls being happy and free and TOGETHER. :(


End file.
